1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ophthalmic devices. More specifically, it relates to implements for the handling of soft contact lenses.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to those persons who wear contact lenses that the most common problems associated with them is the possibility of easily tearing, ripping or abrasing them while being handled in removal from a storage case and being placed in the eye. Such damage often occurs when a person's fingernails are long and possibly also are rough or sharp. This situation is objectionable and is therefore in need of an improvement.